


The Family Dinner

by Plastraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a Malfoy family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Dinner

Scorpius had apparated away so fast that he is already sitting on their sofa with his head in his hands by the time Albus walks through the door. 

Albus picks up the coat and gloves from where Scorpius has dropped them, tucks the gloves into the jacket pocket, then hangs it up on the rack by the door. 

“Merlin, that was horrible.” Scorpius' words make Albus smile slightly and turn from where he is hanging his own winter things next to Scorpius'.

“It wasn't that bad.” Albus tries to placate him.

“It was awful! It always is.” Scorpius groans and flops backwards against the sofa, flinging his forearm over his eyes.

Albus chuckles now, Scorpius is the master of melodramatic gestures. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you decide to move out and never see me again.”

“I don't know how you can even suggest that with a straight face, that better be a joke Scorpius Malfoy!” Albus sits down next to Scorpius and takes his arm away from his face.

“I'm sorry, it's just that...well, you know how crazy they make me!” Scorpius' face is all contrite apology now, looking up at Albus through the wispy blond fringe that has fallen down from his usual carefully combed hairstyle. 

“Yes, I do, but really this time wasn't that bad.” Albus squeezes Scorpius' hand and then gets up, moving to the drinks cabinet pouring them both a fire whiskey.

“Really? What wasn't so bad? The way Grandmother kept calling you 'That Awful Potter Boy'? Or maybe it was Grandfather's glaring all night but refusing to speak a word to you?”

“Come now, at least your father was trying to be nice.” Albus hands Scorpius his drink and sits back down next to him.

“Oh yes, until he and Grandfather got into a shouting match over the soup course.” Scorpius drains his drink and slams the glass down onto the side table. “And don't even get me started on poor Mother's nerves. The way she was drinking everything in sight and then passed out face first into the trifle.” 

Albus can't help it, he starts laughing remembering Astoria Malfoy with bits of custard and cake in her perfectly coiffed hair. 

Scorpius glares at him for a few seconds before he's laughing too. 

“It's much easier with your family!” Scorpius groans, suddenly serious again. 

“That's because you were Rose's best friend for five years before we started dating and the family was already in love with you by the time I found out I was too. Besides we've had our share of crazy family dinners, remember Uncle Ron and Dad's experimental potion's phase? How when they showed up to Christmas dinner all orange spotted and covered in boils Mum went into hysterics? Or how about when Hugo decided to quit school and travel as a roadie for Wandless Wankers. I thought Aunt Hermione's head would come off!”

Scorpius is smiling now and Albus leans over to whisper against his lips, “At least we know the wedding will be exciting, hmm?” 

Scorpius moves into the kiss, then seeming to realize what Albus has said pulls back, his eyes narrowing. “What wedding?” 

Albus smiles and pulls him close again, “Will you marry me Scorpius? We don't have to do it right away, give your family more time to get used to me, if you want.” 

“What? No!” Scorpius is shaking his head firmly, a scowl on his face.

“Oh. Okay.” Albus' voice is flat but it feels as if his heart is breaking inside his chest. He starts to pull away from Scorpius. 

Just as he's getting up from the sofa Scorpius grabs him and pulls him back down into a heated kiss. His lips hot and demanding against Albus', when they break apart both gasping for breath Scorpius is smiling.

“Yes, of course I'll marry you, you idiot! But no, I don't need to give my family any more time, three years is more than enough!”

Albus lets out a whoop and descends on Scorpius again, pressing him back against the sofa cushions and raining kisses against Scorpius' throat and jaw before capturing his lips. 

***

Later in bed, just as Albus is drifting off to sleep, he is startled by Scorpius' sitting bolt upright, “Oh Merlin, I just thought of something! Mother's going to want to have the wedding at the manor!”

Albus feels a frisson of fear course through him, “So...Don't suppose you want to elope?”

Scorpius starts to chuckle and Albus can't help but join in. 

Then all thoughts of feuding mother's in law, or fisticuffs over the wedding banquet die when Scorpius moves in close and slings his arm over Albus' chest. The warmth of Scorpius pressed to his side makes Albus drowsy and he drifts to sleep with the tickle of soft breath against his throat. 

It's the way he wants to fall asleep, every night, for the rest of his life.


End file.
